theglitzpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Awaits
Darkness Awaits was the fifth RP of GP 2015, and was roleplayed on the 1st of November 2015. It was the halloween special. It involved many references from previous RPs, such as Xavier making a return, and Chubba going on "Vacation" once again. Eelee345 has been self-critical of this RP, calling it the "worst yet" not least helped by him going AFK 1000000000000000000000000000000 times. Plot It is not an average day. It is halloween! The battlers are happy, and are really getting into the Halloween spirit. Tubba is not present, but is expected to show up later. Previously, some spooky voices had appeared and prevented them to from battling one day, but they didn't expect it to make an appearance. How wrong they were. The lights turned off, and Chubba, confused, headed out. He didn't return. On that scary day in earlier October, Chubba had morphed into a stitched up version of himself. The same thing occurred today. The battlers, scared out of their wits, fled into the hallways. But little did they know it, they weren't the only things hiding from the Chubba. Xavier, who had been sent to prison in The Heist, had been broken out by one of his best friends, Meloetta. They meet the battlers in the hallway, and they soon realize that it is better to join forces against this... odd beast... rather than fight over what happened in The Heist. They soon try to think of a plan, but soon, the spooky voice chimes out. He says that they should hide. And fast. Meanwhile, Tubba shows up at the Glitz Pit. Thinking the Pit has really got into the atmosphere of halloween, he begins calling for the other battlers. Aaron shows up, and informs Tubba on all that has happened. Widely regarded as the smartest strategist when it came to anything in the Glitz Pit, he is expected to come up with a plan. And lo and behold, he does. He feels that first they need to corner it. While only the office is locked out of all the rooms, he feels that there is something clearly in the office. Sending Darius and some others up into the Storage room to eavesdrop, and Xavier and Meloetta to look out from the vents, he heads into the office, alone. There, he meets the stitched-up version of his brother. He soon gets the Goomba spooked out of him, and he faints. Once he gets to his feet, he finds that he is utterly alone. He also finds that the other battlers have left the spots he told them to go in. Exiting the office, he finds that the battlers have decided to hide. Soon, however, he realizes that they need to trap the soul that is IN Chubba. And knowing Xavier, Tubba feels that Xavier is the best option to know HOW to do that. Xavier, though, has fallen down the box, and into some "second-realm" world. Tubba follows him in, and then, being smart, realizes that they can CLIMB out, back to back, after finding Xavier. They climb out, and Tubba tells of his plan. They are trying to get someone to lure the demon into the blue major room, where then they will trap the soul inside Chubba with the safe, which Xavier would throw. Telling Meloetta to lure the demon, the plan goes as Tubba plans. Until Meloetta returns. Without the demon. Tubba, pretty annoyed at Meloetta, is about to chew her out, when he realizes one thing. The demon switched bodies. Telling Xavier to throw the safe as quickly as possible, they escape with a second to spare, as the demon was about to enter Tubba. Shocked and traumatized, the battlers lie there, wondering what has happened in their world. Tubba gets them on their feet and tells them to throw the safe off Glitzville, which is what they do. If only memories could go away. Characters Meloetta Scully Coolio Xavier Skeloetta Tubba Chubba Yoshi Dibby(illusion) Aaron Credit Idranoid was supposed to star, but failed to show up. Eelee345 made the plot, but had to improvise it due to the circumstances above.